ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Kieran Culkin
| birth_place = New York City, New York, United States | occupation = Actor | yearsactive = 1990–present | parents = Kit Culkin | spouse = | relatives = Macaulay Culkin (brother) Rory Culkin (brother) Bonnie Bedelia (aunt) }} Kieran Kyle Culkin (born September 30, 1982) is an American actor. He began his career as a child actor, acting alongside his older brother Macaulay in the ''Home Alone'' franchise (1990 – 1992) before going on to feature in films including the 1991 film ''Father of the Bride'' and its 1995 sequel, My Summer Story (1994), the sequel to A Christmas Story, The Mighty (1998), She's All That, The Cider House Rules (1999), The Dangerous Lives of Altar Boys (2002), Scott Pilgrim vs. the World (2010), and Movie 43. His breakout role in Igby Goes Down (2002) received critical acclaim and he was nominated for a Best Actor Golden Globe Award, as well as winning a Critics' Choice Movie Award and Satellite Award. He has also acted on-stage, most notably in several productions of the Kenneth Lonergan play This Is Our Youth. In 2015, he portrayed Rye Gerhardt in the second season of the critically acclaimed FX series Fargo. Early life Culkin was born in New York City, the son of Patricia Brentrup and Kit Culkin, a former stage actor with a long career on Broadway.Kieran Culkin Biography (1982-) He is the fourth of seven children. He has four brothers: Shane (born 1976), Macaulay (born 1980), Christian (born 1987), and Rory (born 1989), and sister Quinn (born 1984). His second sister, Dakota (born 1979), died in a car accident in 2008. Career ]] Culkin's first film role was a small part alongside his brother, Macaulay, in Home Alone as cousin Fuller McCallister. He continued acting as a child and teenager, mainly working in comedies, including Home Alone 2: Lost in New York and Father of the Bride and its sequel. He also played a role in She's All That as Laney's younger brother, Simon. As a teenager, he alternated between lead roles in independent films and small parts in mainstream films. He played the title role in the film Igby Goes Down,"Movie Review: Igby Goes Down, On the Outs With Almost Everything," Stephen Holden, New York Times, September 13, 2002 for which he was nominated for a Golden Globe Award; and previously appeared in the Academy Award-nominated movie Music of the Heart. He also had the lead role in The Mighty as Kevin Dillon. He played Buff in Eric Bogosian's updated version of SubUrbia at the Second Stage Theatre in New York; in 2010, Culkin played Scott Pilgrim's 'cool gay roommate' Wallace Wells in the movie Scott Pilgrim vs. the World. In 2015, he portrayed Rye Gerhardt in the second season of the critically acclaimed FX series Fargo. Filmography Film and television Stage References External links * * }} Category:1982 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American male child actors Category:American male film actors Category:American male stage actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of French descent Category:American people of German descent Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American people of Norwegian descent Category:American people of Swiss descent Category:Male actors from New York City Category:Male actors of German descent Category:Obie Award recipients